Write Letters to the World He Says!
by Yottersmania
Summary: Iraq, having just started to recover from everything that's been happenning in her life has been requested by her boss to start writing letters to the world! Great, just great! Anyone is allowed to write, nations, capitals, OC's, flying peanuts names Bob!
1. Figure Out What to do He Says

**Hey everyone so you guessed it, I decied to join the band-wagon! This is Iraq's letters to the world! Please drop her a letter, and she'll be more than happy to reply!**

* * *

><p>Glaring at the laptop in front of her Iraq was pissed in the least.<p>

"I cannot believe he is making me do this." Iraq started mumbling to herself. "What does he take me for, an answering machine?"

If looks could set shit on fire, well, damn, Iraq would need to ask Japan to hook her up with a new laptop, one that was glare-proof this time.

"Get in contact with the world again he says! Make friends again he says! Write letters, and send emails to everyone he says! He thinks I have it so easy being a nation and all, well buddy you're wrong as hell!"

Iraq was screaming by now, waving her falafel sandwich in the air. Little bits of falafel were flying all over the place by now. Iraq swore that if she didn't get something out of this brain stabbing experience she was going to bitch-slap her boss.

But for now as she sat back down to look at her laptop, she was at such a loss for what to do, it was driving her mad. And then it hit her, like a shahata hitting England. She smiled at that thought, and realized just this; she was going to write letters to the world!

* * *

><p><strong>Translations: <strong>

**Falafel: An epic Arabic food made out of like chick peas or something...idk I fail at being Arab lol -_-**

**Shahata: Iraqi for sandel! **


	2. Acadia 1

Bonjour Iraq,

I am Acadia... the French husband of New Brunswick... in Canada... you know, the quiet guy who looks like America but didn't, well, go to war with you?

Anyways, it is a pleasure to meet you, and I can't start to describe how sorry I am for Uncle Al, Uncle Jake (Australia) and Uncle Arthur did. I'm sorry I couldn't help, but Papa, Uncle Francis and Mr. Ludwig tried.

I'm also sorry for saying sorry so much, I get that from Papa.

Until our next, uh, letters? I bid you adieu,

From, Samuel "Acadia" Williams.

Salam Alaykum Acadia,

It's a pleasure, and an honor to meet you! I must say your name is very cool!

Ah yes Canada, he's such a nice guy, I love him bunches!

I'm very glad that your papa didn't go to war with me; you're such a nice bunch. Your Uncle Arthur is probably the one I'm the most pissed at, he's the one who started it all. Your Uncle Alfred has started to make it up I guess…his new president is definitely someone who's trying to get the Americans out of Iraq, and Jack, he's a sweet boy, but still…

Acadia, I loved meeting you, say hi to your père for me and New Brunswick for me!

Much love and thanks,

Iraq!


	3. Getting to Know Iraq

**Hey everyone! So after I got my first review I figured why not write a little something about Iraq to let y'all get to know her! This is just what's on the surface of Iraq, and hopefully her personality will continue to flow through these letters! Thank you Acadia for the wonderful letter, and all the nice things you said! So hopefully this helps, and makes you want to write to Iraq more! **

* * *

><p>Tell people about yourself. Let them get to know a little bit about the country they're writing to. That's what he had said earlier on in the day. After seeing that she had received her first letter from Acadia, Iraq's boss thought that it was only appropriate if she wrote a sort of profile.<p>

"Well here goes!" Iraq said happily, sitting down at the computer as she began typing.

Name: Amani Ahmed Saleh AL-Timimi

Representing Country: The Republic of Iraq

Date of Birth: The Cradle of Civilization (Mesopotamia)

October 3rd 1932 (Independence from Britain)

Sex: Female

Physical Look/Age: Anywhere from 17 to 19 (so young looking for so much war)

Hair Color: Jet Black

Eye Color: Honey

Favorite Colors: Blue, Green, Black, Yellow, and White.

Favorite Flower: Rose, Jonquil

Siblings: Jordon, Kurdistan

Favorite Food/Drink: Kabob, Tikka, Shawarma, Hummus, Grape Leaves, Rice, lamb, beef, Falafel, Baklava, dates, pomegranate, Mulberries, Fish, etc. Drink: Vimto, tea, LOVE me some coffee, mango juice, lebne (a salty drink), Lemonade, and basil seed drink.

Personality: I'm usually a very happy girl! But lately I have been dealing with a lot of guilt, due to my former boss, so I'm not exactly the happiest fish in the sea at the moment, but reading people's letters cheers me up. I'm very, very stubborn, but I'm also very nice. I go out of my way to help others, but I'm not a total push over. I'm a very funny country, not like that stick-up-his-ass England. I love being surrounded by my friends and family, and I hate being alone. I'm very easy going, and will show my guests great hospitality. I'm horrible with time management, but for some reason always get my stuff in on time, or I do something to get people to extend my dead-line. I'm very trust-worthy, and honest, and I rarely ever lie, and if I do it's only to protect someone I love from something. If I care about someone enough, I would take a bullet for them. I'm a very loyal friend, and I know where my duties lie. I'm very family oriented, and there's never a dull moment with me around! I'm also really religious, but don't wear a head scarf for political reasons. I'm also really looking forward to rebuilding my foreign relations!

Likes: I love joking around and laughing, but will get serious when I need too. I love having friends and family by my side. I like reading, writing, poetry, music, and I ADORE football (soccer)! I like sleeping, and eating, but I am in no way fat. I like cats, and dogs, but I LOVE horses. I love being free, and exploring. I like to shop, and I'll try _almost anything _at least once. I love watching dramas, and am very into politics. I love Romano so much. (I used to own South Italy and other parts of Europe, and Asia) I love history, and remembering my glory days, but my memory sucks a little so I might not get every little detail right. Also belly dancing is a hobby of mine (one that I don't do in public).

Dislikes: I hate not laughing, and being tied down. I despise war, probably, because I've so much of it in my lifetime. I'm very pissed at England, and America, and I hate my former boss very much. I hate dictators, and the fact that I have to regain the trust of a lot of my former allies. I hate poverty, bombs, land mines, blood, and gore. I can't stand horror movies, and unlike America, I don't watch them like a retard. I don't like guns, tanks, or being on bad terms with other countries. I just want a chance at redemption, and a chance to prove myself again is all. Si yeah…

"There," Iraq stated as she got up and stretched a little, "That should do the trick, and maybe now people will now a little bit more about me!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this makes y'all want to write more, and please make help Iraq rebuild her relationships with the world!<strong>


	4. Philippines 1

**My second letter~!**

* * *

><p>Dear Iraq,<p>

Kamusta! I don't think we've met yet so I just wanted to say hi :D

Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself, sorry. This is the Philippines or Maria if you like :) My house is in southeast Asia just below Taiwan and near Malaysia.  
>Your boss forced you into doing this too? Glad I'm not the only one.<p>

Talk to you later,

Maria Isabella de la Cruz

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Salam Alaykum Philippines,<p>

It's a pleasure to meet you, seeing as into how I don't think we've met before, which is too bad really!

Maria is a very pretty name; I think I will use it!

My boss did force me to do this, but I think I'm secretly starting to enjoy it! :D And it does feel good to know that I'm not the only one.

Thanks for writing; I hope to hear from you soon!

Amani Ahmed Saleh AL-Tamimi

Iraq


	5. Japan 1

Dear Iraq,

I met you before because I gave you a glare-proof laptop, I hope you are enjoying it well I recently talked to your boss and told him you weren't enjoying the job you are asked to do so it's fine because he's slowly having the sense that you're enjoying it...

Philippines and you are both doing a good job Palawan told me that you need someone to talk to and since Philippines her cute older sister mailed you already she invited me to mail you too.

Just tell me if you need you know glare-proof laptops, I'm happy to provide you some...

Expecting for a desirable reply,

Kiku Honda

Japan

Hiya Japan,

I AM SO SORRY! This is so freakin' late, but I've had a lot of work lately, even though that's not much of an excuse.

I thank you so much for the glare-proof laptops. Ever since my "pal" England, I've been quite irritable, and I get angry really easy…That or it might just be an Iraqi thing…

No way, you had a chance to talk with my boss, he never told me! *pout* It's true though, I was a little pissy about it to begin with, but I'm actually really starting to enjoy this! It's lots of fun!

Thank you and Philippines is a dear! She's so nice, but I'm really confused, is Palawan Philippines, or is it a nickname, or is it like her sister, or something? I'm glad she invited you to mail, I miss talking to you!

I'll be sure to let you know if I somehow destroy my glare-proof laptop… (Which I probably will)

Hope I get another letter from you soon,

Amani Ahmed Saleh AL-Tamimi

Iraq


	6. Orkney Islands 1

Dear Iraq,

hello I dont think we have met before but I would love to be your friend as I dont have that many .

You may not have heard of me but I am Arthur's little cousin.

Hope to see too see you one time.

~Orkney Islands

* * *

><p>Salam Orkney (like can I even call you that),<p>

How are you? I don't believe we've met, but as of now, I can officially say that it's an honor and a pleasure to meet you!

I don't believe I've heard of you, but I'm glad that I know of you now, because you seem very nice! And I don't know what your relationship with Arthur is, but I'm really mad at him!

I hope to see you too, judging by your name you sound beautiful!

Amani Ahmed Saleh AL-Tamimi

Iraq


	7. Japan 2

Iraq my friend,

It's fine I don't mind about you being irritable, I'm use to those attitudes people around me are the same... And I don't care about late things too.

Arigatou for replying to my letters and Palawan is Philippines' youngest sister... She's been asking me to protect her from China so we are close to each other by now

I heard that your boss will be soon sneaking on your laptop to see how you are doing- so here I am sending you a new laptop that has a lock and still glare-proof... Of course to secure your files, or maybe you don't want to use that... It's up to you but I'm sending it over.

Kiku Honda- Japan

* * *

><p>Japan my friend (oh God it makes me so happy to hear you call me your friend),<p>

I'm glad that you don't mind my irratatedness, but quite honestly speaking I'm not usually like this…I guess time has aged me…*sigh* I'm glad you don't mind late things, because that would be a problem…

You're so welcome, and thank you for sending them; it means the world to me! So Palawan is Philippines younger sister, I had no idea! She asks you to protect her from China, how cute!

Aw hell naw! That man is NOT getting on my laptop, but I think he'd be really happy to see my progress; he really is such a sweetheart! Thank you for the new laptop; it will be put to great use! I can't wait to start using it; you're such a sweetheart!

Amani Ahmed Saleh AL-Tamimi

Iraq


	8. Maine 1

Dear Amani,

While I do not agree with everything you or your neighbors have done to my daddy,my siblings and I,I still think it's nice to extend a greeting towards you,and an olive branch of possible peace as well.

Plus, I'm a bit lonely up here.

So, how are you and your people?

With an olive branch in hand, Alice. R. Jones AKA Maine, the 23d daughter of America

* * *

><p>Dear Alice or Maine (which do you prefer),<p>

I know that while you do not agree with everything that I have done, I as a country have not done it. I _had_ (thank you God, and yes, America for that) a crazy-ass boss. He was responsible for ruining my foreign relationships and he was the one who went to war with your father. Also the story that you here is one sided. Your father accused me of having dangerous weapons, but did I, no. I was invaded for oil, and accused of things that I as country, and as a person do not believe in. All the violence that was caused by my boss is nothing that I support, and even though it was caused by my boss, I'm the one that stays awake at night trying to deal with the guilt, and clean up the mess he made.

And I'm sorry for your loneliness; I know how you feel, so I guess we'll just have to keep each other company.

I'm fine, I guess, tired, depressed, hurt, and lonely, but fine none the less. My people are doing better and have truly started to enjoy their new lives without that creep for a boss.

How are you and your people? I've heard that Maine is beautiful from the American soldiers that come from there. Hopefully things get better, and I can come see it!

Accepting the olive branch, and hoping for a better future,

Amani Ahmed Saleh AL-Tamimi

Iraq AKA the Cradle of Civilization


	9. Lebanon 1

Dear Iraq,

Hi Iraq..I don't know if you know me but..I represent Lebanon. You know, that small country near Israel, Palestine and Jordan? Yeah, that's /moi/. So, I just wanted to say hi I guess. When my boss heard about this, he started suggesting I start too...I might...But with all the chaos going on with Osama being dead../Mahma/. Oh, I sent some pita and hummus with this letter! Hope you like it!

Araki fi ma ba'd,

Jamila Haddad (Lebanon)

* * *

><p>Dear Lebanon,<p>

Keefik? Of course I know you, how could I not? Thank you for saying hi to me, it's nice to hear from you! Oh no when bosses "suggest" there's no return! If you start you should let me know, it's actually more enjoyable than I ever thought it would be. Thank you for the pita and hummus, it was delicious!

Inshallah nisma'a minich mara thanya (Hope to hear from you soon, because our accents are really different),

Amani Ahmed Saleh AL-Tamimi

Iraq


	10. Maine 2

Dear Amani (just call me Alice),

I know. My father has these diluted dreams sometimes that other nations are out to get him. It worries me, the things he comes up with. He's a wonderful man, but sometimes I doubt if he's truly sane, or if all his fighting over the years with nations like Viet, Japan, Germany, you and your neighbors and worst of all...himself and his children,have made him almost snap.

Yes, I guess we will. The only neighbors I have is my brother, Nathaniel (New Hampshire), and uncle Canada (I'm one of the only ones who remembers him).

I'm glad to hear that. Although, we must stay on our guard, just in case your bosses' lackeys or your neighbors who support him, try anything. I know Pakistan was bombed earlier this week.

I'm doing fine, but my economy is not following my lead. Everywhere I look, my people are closing up the factories, mills and other businesses started and based here, and even the schools are taking a deep wound. It's a sad state of affairs, Amani,for both of us.

With friendship, Alice. R. Jones,AKA Maine.

* * *

><p>Dear Alice,<p>

I agree your father, and his people are good people, and I know what you mean when all this fighting has started to affect his mentality. It's just what happens to countries; you see too much fighting, and your mental stability pays the price. I mean just look at Russia, all the wars in his country have cracked his sanity. I'm very sorry that your father has seen so many wars, especially when say compared to me, or China, or even the Italy brothers, he is very young, too young to have been involved in so many wars.

I think it is very sweet that you remember your uncle Canada, he's a very nice guy, and it's a shame no one remembers him. And I've heard of New Hampshire.

I'm sorry to hear that your economy isn't going the way you would like it. It's sad to see that everything that we've worked so hard to accomplish can be crushed, because of a bad economy; I really hope things get better for you and me both!

Returning the friendship

Amani Ahmed Saleh AL-Tamimi

Iraq


	11. Japan 3

Iraq my amiable compaion,

THat's not a problem, by the ways just to share with you, about Philippines' dear sister she just sent her own letters too, well their boss asked her to do that to help Philippines from much rk she have to do...

Philippines is a very nice lady and glad her siblings are nice too, how about send a letter to Palawan when you manage to have some time in your hands?

China wanted to take Palawan from Philippines, but know it's all over...

I'll tell you if I launch my latest laptop models okay?

Kiku Honda-Japan

* * *

><p>Japan my good friend,<p>

That's so awesome, I had no idea Palawan was entering the letter business! I would love to send her letters, but I'm afraid I have no idea what her letter series is called. *pout* It's nice of Palawan to help out her sister!

I'm happy that's all over, because as nice as China is, that's just not cool man, not cool at all.

Oh sweet, I can't wait until you do, it's so nice of you to tell me when you do!

Amani Ahmed Saleh AL-Tamimi

Iraq

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so proud of myself, I'm remembering to put in the line seperating the two letters! I know, I fail...! ;D<strong>


	12. Japan 4

Iraq hey there,

I know that isn't my older bother at all, better yet it was unexpected... Well sort of he loves invading islands to sustain his large population, Palawan forgave him but did not forget...

If you want to write to her

Just search

Write letters to Philippines' sister Palawan on your search engine

I can't bum around any longer I'm making a new model of not a laptop but a I-pad... You know the latest trend and I'm sending to you the first model, I can ever make. Take care!

-Kiku Honda Japan

* * *

><p>Japan peace to the Middle East,<p>

I know huh? China is such a sweet guy; it's just not like him! But yeah you do kind of get that vibe from him.

Yeah I found it, I just never wrote to her, which I swear I will do!

Dudes, good luck with that! Yesh, fist model baby! *fist pump*

Amani Saleh (decided to shorten it up a little)

Iraq


	13. Maine 3

Dear Amani,

I know. And look at Belarus. She's gone just as mad as him,or even worse. But,all of we states have our scars. I'm still scratched from the wars,along with my scars from the Maine blowing up in Cuba (he and I still aren't on good terms).

That he is,although Kumajiro is a little annoying at times. And Nathan is a bit too stuffy for my tastes.

Same to you,my friend! And it's not just the economy,it's my father sticking his nose into Libyan business,on my end at least. Yes,Qaddafi (or however his name's spelled),is a horrible man,but we should let their people take the reigns of where that country goes,instead of bombing it.

By the way,do you know how to get Brittany (California) to shut up? She hasn't stopped babbling since this thing about her governor having a love child popped up.

With earplugs in,Alice. R. Jones AKA Maine.

* * *

><p>Dear Alice,<p>

Belarus, as much respect for her as I have as a _nation_, as a person she's a demented psycho, bitch who's obsessed with marrying her brother, WHICH IS NOT MORMAL!

I'm sorry for all your pain and scars, I wish it would all just go away, but hey, that's wishful thinking for you!

Kumajiro is a cutie, I had no idea he was annoying sometimes…Is Nathan anything like Austria, 'cause Austria's personality pisses me off, for no apparent reason!

Oh Libya, I do love Libya, but Gadhafi can suck my non-existent balls. (I'm a girl, but I need to vent somehow, you know what I mean?) America would do himself, and his children a favor by staying out of Libya, it'll only get worse until it gets better! And I so agree with you! (I found the brains of America)

Cali, huh? Umm duct/duck tape was invented for a reason? I don't know, maybe get her mind off of it, and onto something else, shove a sock in her mouth, tell her to shut the flying f*ck up! Umm, erase her memory? I'm running out of suggestions…but my advice, put head phones on, and blast the music! :D

Good luck,

Amani Saleh (shortened my name)

Iraq


	14. Philippines 2

Hi Amani! XD

Sorry, it took me a while to reply. I've been busy with work, paper work, paper work and more paperwork. I now officially HATE paperwork. :DDD

So how are you? Is your economy alright? Global Warming affecting you much? Global warming sucks here it's so hot. D:

Talk to you later,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>P.S. I sent some bananas. With this heat they'd go great with some ice cream ^w^<p>

Hiya Maria! :D

Aww, don't sweat it! I've hated paperwork for so damn long, it's not even funny! I can never do it without something like threatening me, or I'll just push it aside, until the very last day, and do it in the middle of the night! ;D

I'm fine thanks for asking! My economy has seen MUCH better days! I'm a desert nation, so I'm thinking global warming isn't doing too much! ;) I'm sorry to hear that, but it gives you an excuse to like go to the beach! So how are you doing?

Amani

Iraq

P.S. Aww shukran! I love bananas, and ice cream…are you thinking what I'm thinking? I'm sending you a bottle of Vimto! Warning: Mix it with water, otherwise it'll be sweeter than friggin diabetes!


	15. Maine 4

**Hey everybody, I'm so sorry this is so damn late, but school just finished a little while ago, and I had finals and tests, and my mommy took my laptop away, because she caught me skyping at like 5 in the morning, but now I'm back and ready to reply!**

* * *

><p>Dear Amani,<p>

Quite true. Plus,I'm a little suspicious as to if Ukraine's chest is real,or whether she's had work done. XD

The deepest scars are the hardest to fade. I'm sure you know that.

Why yes,he is! And my sister Ginny (Massachusetts) is like Hungary! Obsessed with yaoi and a tad violent.

Quite true again! It's very hard to find my father's brain,isn't it? XD

Tried it,won't work,sock got covered in spit,she doesn't listen to me,I don't know how to work a mind eraser,and my headphones are broken!

GoInG SlOwLy MaD,aLiCe JoNeS.

P.S: Sending you some blueberries for you and your people! :)

* * *

><p>Dear Alice,<p>

No I'm pretty sure Ukraine's chest is real, women in Iraq are quite busty themselves, actually I'm quite busty myself.

Yes they are, I know that better than most unfortunately.

Oh God a sister like Hungary, may God help your soul, you poor thing! I mean Hungary's cool and all, but we only need one of her in the world…

Aw damn, man I don't know what to tell you except I am sending you a new pair of headphones!

Oh nO DoN't Go MaD

iRaQ

P.S. Oh thank you they were delicious, and I'm sending you some dates, and a rose bush!


	16. Japan 5

**Hey guys! So yeah I said I was back for the summer, and I meant it, and right after I replied to the letter that I did my computer got a virus, and I just got it fixed! It angers me soooo much! But seriously thank you for putting up with, you guys rock! And did I mention Iraq ha a facebook page now? Well she does**

**.com/pages/Iraq-Amani-Saleh-AL-Tamimi-Hetalia-Axis-Powers/216998218319033#!/pages/Iraq-Amani-Saleh-AL-Tamimi-Hetalia-Axis-Powers/216998218319033**

**There it is, so please stop by and check the page out, like her, write on her wall, whatever!**

* * *

><p>Iraq- my greatest chum,<p>

Well older brother Yao does that when he has no more lands to sustain his populations...

And yes I sent the tablet over.

And did you wrote to her yet? I heard bad news that she received bad words on her review... I wonder who did that? Did you do that? I hope not...

Anyways tare care okay? I'm planning to sent an I-Pod touch too but I'm going to ask if you need it.

Your boss wonders why I send you a lot of things. Tell him you pay for it so he won't ask me okay? But I'm giving everything free...

-Kiku Honda

* * *

><p>Japan, the coolest dude ever!<p>

That's understandable, most definitely

I got that, it's so cool!

I'm so sorry I haven't had the time, I've been extremely busy! But that's horrible, why would someone do that?

Of course I will, and you take care too! I'm not in need of an i-Pod touch, not at the moment anyways, but thank you!

Of course I'll tell him that, and I really do appreciate your kindness, so in return I'm sending you two tickets to go anywhere you want.

Amani Saleh!


	17. Croatia 1

**Hehehe, I am sooo back! Okay can I just whoever you are, this was well thought through, and heartbreaking that I was stumped on how to reply for a while, I even asked my brother help...but he wasn't useful, at all! ;D**

* * *

><p>*sniffs* H-hi, Amani-chan... I-I'm Elizaveta's (Hungary!) younger brother, NikolaCroatia...

I have an issue... I am to join a union with Russia (get married to him) next week, and I am dealing with the shock and stress... This happened several decades ago during the days of Yugoslavia. Russia thought I was a girl (since Hungary presented me to society as a girl, not a boy) so he wanted to marry me because he thought I was sweet and pretty. So, Hungary actually had England use his magic to turn me into a girl. I left Russia after Yugoslavia dissolved and the spell was broken, turning me back into a guy. Now Russia wants me back, and I am to become a girl, permanently.

How should I deal with this excruciating pain in my heart, Iraq?

Yours truly,

Nikola (soon to be Klara Braginskaya) Igrec/Croatia

* * *

><p>Hi Nikola,<p>

Aww, you poor thing. Well first of all can I just start with this? *gives Nikola a huge hug and starts running her fingers through his hair*

See if you don't want to marry Russia you don't have to, just put your foot down, and say "No!", but if that's not an option, well I guess you could always just tell Russia the truth, and tell him you're a guy, and not interested in marrying him. (Wait are you?)

For the whole dealing with the pain in your heart, well I have a few things.

#1. Put your headphones in your ears and blast sad songs, and just cry your heart out.

#2. Eat ice cream, and lots of it, and watch chick flicks and cry.

#3. Get drunk.

#4. Get drunk, blast sad songs, eat ice cream, watch chick flicks and just cry your heart out.

That's usually what I do, except for the get drunk part…Or you can just come to Iraq for a little while, to get your mind off things that is.

I'm sorry baby, it'll all work out though.

It'll get better,

Amani (Just put your foot down and don't go through with it, or come stop by my place)


	18. Maine 5

**Did I mention how great it feels to be back? Did I? Well it's AWESOME! **

* * *

><p>Dear Amani,<p>

Now she's gone on with the Weiner twitter story...

Can I come and visit you? You know, just until she shuts up?

From,Alice.

P.S: I GOT A GIRLFRIEND! 8D

* * *

><p>Dear Alice,<p>

Pffftt, Weiner twitter story that sounds so funny! XD

Of course you can, with this letter I am sending a first class ticket to Baghdad, and the rest of the deeds are in the envelope! I can't wait till you come here, it'll be great!

From Amani

P.S. THAT'S AWESOME! I'M SOOO HAPPY FOR YOU!


End file.
